


Voyeur

by summoner_hirelena



Series: Voyeurism [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Slightly non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is someone that Micchy can't get out of his mind, a beautiful boy he followed home, and slowly became obsessed with.  Until one night he stood on a roof, and watched this obsession layout a sinful scene just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

Another warm night, the stars clear in the endless sky above the lone person standing on roof of an abandoned factory building. His shirt started to stick to his body as he stood there still, waiting, his body itching with anticipation. 

Micchy was used to it though, and he would wait all night, all for those few precious moments. It had become an obsession, a sick obsession which if he was caught he would surely get thrown in jail. But it didn’t matter. Ever since he followed the other boy to his apartment complex, finding out his delicious secret it had plagued his every waking moment.

The lean Kureshima was about to leave his obsession that fateful night, until he saw the light in an apartment turn on, the blinds left open. And Kazuraba Kouta showed up in the window, shirtless. Then, as if possessed, Micchy’s body moved on its own, finding himself racing up the rusty fire escape of the abandoned factory. The roof gave him the perfect angle to stare into the boys’ apartment, and more importantly, stare at Kouta semi-nude form laying on his bed. Micchy could feel his lips twist into a wild smile, this was more than what he ever imagined. He had often dreamt of seeing the boy in various forms of dress, and here he was bare only in his dark boxers. But the show wasn’t over…

Kouta, that night, reached down and pulled at the fabric around his waist. Quickly, Micchy fished out his expensive cell phone and brought up the camera zooming in on the window and the object of his twisted desires. His eyes darkened, staring as Kouta’s hands traveled down and wrapping itself around the boy’s length. Through the zoomed camera, he could see the boy’s lips part in a silent groan as he began to slide his hand up and down his pleasure. It was almost too much for Micchy to handle, the blood rushing painfully to his waist, as he watched the show lust filling him. 

And here he was again, with a camcorder pointed straight at the window, for future vewing, and binoculars lifted up to his eyes. Kouta was laughingly routine when it came to this, he would leave his windows open on a Friday, lay on the bed, and masturbate. It must be a stress reliever for him, though Micchy wondered why he would do such a private thing with his window open. He had guessed that Kouta thought he would be hidden from onlookers. Well…Whatever the reason, Micchy enjoyed the show, finding his own hands traveling down to unbuckle his own pants in haste when the boy began. And in the dark, the lean boy’s hand would slide up and down his pleasure, watching as Kouta did the same. It didn’t take much for Micchy to imagine that his own hand was Kouta’s, eagerly squeezing, pumping up and down in excitement. The voyeur watched as the boy’s body tensed, and twisted on the bed, completely immersed in his own pleasure. The free hand of the boy traveled across his nude body, stroking at his nipples, and tracing across his muscles. How Micchy longed for that hand to be his own, crawling over the boy’s lean body watching it twitch and move under his touch. The thought lit the boys’ whole body on fire, causing his own hand to move faster and faster. Sounds of wet flesh filled the silent night while Micchy pumped, staring transfixed as Kouta’s head leaned back, his perfect mouth open in what was probably lustful cries. But tonight was different, normally Kouta would keep going until his body would give out but tonight, the boy’s head turned, and stared out at the open window, and right up at where Micchy stood pleasuring himself. As if he knew….

The lean boy stood still in the dark, his heart stopping in his chest, wondering if the boy saw him. But Kouta never diverted his gaze, as his sweaty body slid off the bed, his arousal still standing, hard and stiff. Micchy stared, his lips slightly parted, watching as the object of his affection moved to the large window giving him a full view of his nude body. The younger Kureshima felt his body shudder, maybe from the paralyzing need consuming him, or the fact that Kouta was still looking at his direction.  
Kouta leaned one arm on the window, as if bracing himself before reaching for his pleasure again. Through the binoculars, the voyeur could see the boy biting his lower lip, his face flushed with arousal. Staring up towards Micchy’s still body, the boy began to play with himself again, sliding his hand up and down his twitching shaft. 

Micchy licked his lips eagerly, moving his hand across his length again, his heart thundering loudly in his chest. He could feel his body tingling, only one thought rushing through his mind.  
‘…Hes watching me…’ 

And that thought drove him wild. 

A soft growl left Micchy’s throat as he continued to pump his length, falling into the same rhythm as the boy he was watching. The two boys didn’t advert their gazes from one another, eagerly touching themselves in a lewd private show. His thumb slid across his slit, releasing incoherent noises from his lips. 

“Aahh …ahh!” Faster and faster the two went, Micchy’s voice rising to a fever pitch. “A-ahhh!” 

The lean voyeur’s toes were curling in his shoes, getting close to his climax, his length throbbing in his hands. His abs were filled with fire, his body shuddering with anticipation in the night air. By now Kouta’s head leaned forward resting on the window, his lips parted, his body at its limits too. Micchy could even see his hot breath fogging up the window from between his silent moans. 

“Hnng! I…ca-“ His breaths were soft gasps, as he watched Kouta’s form quivered violently, release shooting into his hand. “F..u..ck..” 

And that delicious sight broke something in Micchy. He was now mindless with pleasure as he stroked his length with vigor. “Aah!-A!” Kouta’s head lifted from the glass slowly, his eyes lifting once more to Micchy’s perch, seemingly watching the boy as he became oh so close, so close…

Suddenly, a soft incoherent noise escaped the boy’s mouth as the fire spilt out of him and into his own hand. Letting out a shuddering breath, he felt the sticky release in his hand, hot in the night air. The boy in the window shifted, moving away from the glass, giving Micchy a full view of Kouta’s perfectly around ass. But before the object of his obsession disappeared from the window, Kouta turned his head, looking over his shoulder back in the directory of the lean boy watching him with heated eyes. 

Wiping himself clean, the lean boy buckled his belt again, before scooping up his camera. 

It was an invitation. An invitation that Micchy was not going to ignore. ‘You’re mine…’ That boy in the window, Kazuraba Kouta, was going to pay for displaying himself like this. Taunting him, when Micchy couldn’t reach out and touch him. The sound of metal rang into the night as the voyeur ran down the stairs, a small grin crossing his lips.  
No, tonight, the boy was going to feel everything that Micchy had imagined doing to him all these countless nights on the rooftop.


End file.
